


冰糖葡萄

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	冰糖葡萄

半夜从梦中被吵醒，郭子凡打开门就成功接收到一个直直要往下倒的alpha。  
他被按在墙上，大个子的弟弟委屈的抱着他哼唧。房间里充斥着浓郁的蜜糖味，又甜又热，郭子凡被裹在里面，熬得晕晕乎乎。  
试图把自己的手腕抽出来，但易感期里的alpha不讲理到像个小孩子，用手臂圈住他的腰，勒得生疼。  
郭子凡偏头去看，夏之光的眼圈泛着湿意，下巴抵在他肩膀上，嘴巴嘟起来，因为难受有一下没一下的抽着鼻子，两个人的脸颊偶尔蹭到一起就能感受热烫的温度。  
心里软到不行，郭子凡用嘴唇去贴了贴夏之光红透的耳朵，又拿手不停地抚摸着后背，小声问：“难受的话去卧室行不行。”

终究没能如愿。  
好不容易搂着抱着跌跌撞撞走到沙发边，两个人一起倒在上面。睡衣扣子难解，到了第二个夏之光就没了耐心，手一用力扣子不知道都崩到哪儿去了。  
陡然碰触到冷空气郭子凡下意识缩了缩脖子，仰头看着alpha单手扯开领带。  
好帅。他脑袋里冒出的想法好像有些不合时宜。

或许是因为信息素，又或许只是他自己，温热的皮肤覆在身上时，郭子凡不自觉地抬腰迎合，只求紧密相连。  
“凉凉的。”夏之光含住郭子凡的耳珠。“凡凡好甜。”  
“你好多话啊。”郭子凡张嘴去咬夏之光的肩膀：“明明是你的信息素甜。”  
事实证明还是不要和没了什么理智的alpha讲道理，夏之光手往下摸，到了腰后面那两个窝的地方用力往下按，郭子凡身体一抖什么都说不出来了。  
“嗯，那让凡凡更甜一点。”

单论做的次数来说，两个人和小处男打了八杆子远，可郭子凡每一次面对一波又一波的情欲时还是手足无措。幸好是夏之光，他总是这么想。  
比自己了解自己、更爱自己的人。  
所以他要做的只是交付，把整个自己完完全全交给夏之光。即使被卷在摇摇晃晃的海浪中也能安稳渡向远方。

夏之光用指腹轻轻揉着郭子凡下巴侧的一点软肉。人瘦了，脸却还是鼓鼓的。  
他又顺着摸到嘴角，郭子凡的唇色红润，只有小小的一点。其实在夏之光眼里郭子凡哪里都小小的，和信息素味道一样，是粒圆滚滚的葡萄，想要包起来放进口袋里走到哪里都带着。  
不可避免的下流想法。  
手指撬开唇肉，露出一点遮不住的贝齿。食指与中指夹住藏在最里的贝肉玩弄，无法吞咽下去的唾液把唇边弄的乱七八糟。这是一种最明目张胆的暗示，而郭子凡读懂了。  
起身推开身上挂着的大型犬，两个人倒了个个。郭子凡塌着腰也不忘嘟囔着：“最后一次……这是看你太难受了。”

郭子凡其实没做过几次这活儿，全凭着记忆里看过的片儿和本能往下硬撑。  
柱体压在喉咙口不时冒出一点苦液，说不上来的难受。他缓了缓把嘴又撑圆一点往里吞，可那东西实在太大，嘴被塞得满满当当也还剩一大半露在外面。  
郭子凡抬起眼睛看夏之光，他自己不知道，但在夏之光眼里就是快搂不住的委屈。  
夏之光捏着他下巴退出来，轻松一抱把人拎到胸口：“好乖啊凡凡。”  
郭子凡乐得光明正大揩油，把脸往手感不错的胸肌上贴：“你乐去吧……”

夏之光往郭子凡大腿摸，黏糊糊的体液顺着流到了膝弯。“好多水。”他凑到郭子凡耳边，笑声带出的热气打到颈侧。  
郭子凡红了脸，拿手腕遮住眼睛，又被抓住手捏住了脖子不给躲。对上的眼睛又黑又深，像要把他吸进漩涡里。

夏之光手伸进茶几下的收纳筐摸了几下拿出片套子，犹犹豫豫半天也没撕开的意思，郭子凡就知道他打个什么主意。  
“凡凡，你没发情，那不戴……”  
“不行。”  
肉眼可见的情绪低落，郭子凡戳戳夏之光的胸口：“就怕万一……不小心怀上了怎么办。”  
“那我赚钱养嘛！”夏之光一字一句铿锵有力，换来的是被郭子凡用力掐了下脸。  
“别说胡话了。”郭子凡无奈的叹口气：“还做不做……”  
和只有他自己知道的心跳如雷。  
夏之光坏笑着用下半身顶他：“你说呢？”

顶开穴口一寸寸推进去，底下那张嘴比上面的诚实得多也粘人得多，一张一合抓着夏之光不放。  
郭子凡确实是葡萄，拨开外皮就变得丰盈多汁，身上软的要命，摸哪里都是滑的。他被顶得歪歪扭扭，只能抓住夏之光的手臂找个平衡。  
夏之光对他蝴蝶骨那出好像格外钟意，手掌不住地摩挲，直到他全身都在颤抖。  
和平时不一样，做爱时的夏之光稳重又体贴，也更沉默寡言，更多的时候喜欢用触碰来表达。  
郭子凡看着那双低垂下的眉眼。他知道，若是对上，里面的温柔该有多么汹涌。

龟头蹭过一条缝，郭子凡的呻吟就全变了声。夏之光起了坏心眼，对着那条缝轻轻的往里顶：“凡凡，你说我能进去吗？”  
“不…不行！”郭子惊恐慌起来睁圆了眼，后颈的信息素浓郁起来，被用力顶了一下后又毫无志气的软了腰。  
夏之光没给他个答案，只是用力的一下又一下往里撞——他还有理智，不过alpha总喜欢用一些东西来给自己的所有物打下标记，比如精液、吻痕。  
还有齿印。  
夏之光咬住了郭子凡颈后的腺体。酸甜终于不再是只在空中盘旋，而真正融为了一体。  
郭子凡窝了起来，阴茎颤颤悠悠射了夏之光满腹。

把人翻了过去，夏之光抬起郭子凡的小腹从背后又冲了进去，比之前更深也更用力。  
这时候的alpha没什么怜香惜玉的心思，郭子凡也从来不需要这个。穴口边的一圈软肉被蹭得红肿，夏之光低下头，对着渗出血丝的伤口舔舐安慰。手盖着的地方微微鼓起，他揉了揉感叹：“真多，都是我的。”  
郭子凡咬着牙根，好不容易从喘息中憋出一个字：“滚。”  
夏之光贴着他脖子摇头，毛绒绒的头发刮得他发痒。还不知足的补了句：“不行，凡凡你底下可是和我说不行了。”  
在哪儿学的。

最后也不知道前面射了几回，郭子凡觉得自己底下发麻，生殖腔口都要被顶开似的。精液装了满满一肚子，也不知道夏之光哪儿来的劲非不准流出来，被顶的时候直晃荡。  
“会有小宝宝吗。”夏之光挑了眉摸着那块问他。  
郭子凡没那个力气解释或者再反驳，反正他知道这个人也只会说说，心里有数的很。  
但再这么做搞不好真的会有啊……彻底睡过去之前他这么想。

来日方长，未来的事情，谁说得准呢。


End file.
